Makes everything better
by SummersSoundtrack
Summary: [oneshot] Why'd you do that, Ed?  Well, Mommy always says a kiss makes everything better EdxWin no spoilers


It's the first time I've written a fanfic that isn't even remotely Naruto but I'm very proud of it! Kinda, I don't like the beginning or the middle that much but it's what gets us to the end.

It's mostly in Ed's point of view but for those of you (and that's a lot) who've never read any of my stories then you will discover that I can't keep anything in one point of view and have a problem with OOC…..Please don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: I am the fan this is the fiction

---------------------------------------------In the beginning-------------------------------------------

They were four, young, and blissful. They met each other last year when they were both three and became inseparable. It was always Edward and Winry, Winry and Edward. On occasion Alphonse would join in on their games, and they'd have their very own three musketeers group. Edward glanced over at Winry, pulling roses of every color from around the garden they were playing in.

"OW!" She cried out as the white rose she held fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ed leaned over to get a better look at the finger she held in her hand.

"The flower hurt me!" She yelled outraged while pointing an unwounded accusing finger at the white rose lying innocently on the ground, "Why would it do something so mean to me!" She asked as she showed him the evidence, a small puncture wound on her index finger.

He glanced at the rose, then her finger, and her, then repeated the process until he was satisfied with his answer.

"It's jealous because you're prettier!" He announced proudly.

Winry glanced down at the evil flower, her cheeks tinted pink, and thought it over for awhile.

"Yeah, you're right!"

Ed grinned, he took her small hand in his equally small hand and gently kissed her injured finger. There was a short moment of silence.

"Why'd you do that Ed?"

"Well, Mommy always says a kiss makes everything better!"

--------------------------------------------------The middle--------------------------------------------

They were seven, older, and ignorant. Ed, Al, and Winry had become very close friends, Risembools very own three musketeers. It was rare to see one with out the other two. Today was one of those rare occasions, Al had vowed never to play with them again because her lost a 'Who's going to marry Winry' fight to Ed. This was no surprise to Winry though, whenever this fight started the loser, be it Ed or Alphonse, would stay angry for a day or two before said loser got over it. They knew he'd be back.

Ed and Winry were sitting by the river, Winry's puppy Den was curled up on her lap, and they were bored as can be.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"I'm bored"

"I know"

Then an older boy, probably nine or ten, came down the hill towards them.

"Hey brats, what are you doing here, this is **my** spot!" He yelled at them. Winry's short temper flared, picked up Den and stoop up, Ed did the same. The boy was much taller than both of them, but they didn't care.

"What are you talking about, you can't claim this as yours, and we spend more time here than you do!!!" Winry yelled at the boy showing no fear at all.

"Fine then I'll claim this instead!" The boy pulled Den away from Winry and shoved her roughly to the ground.

"Winry!" Ed yelled before tuning to the older boy, "Why you!" but Ed was cut off when the boy cried out in agony as Den dug his little fangs into the boys hand.

Ed took this as an opportunity and jumped on the older boy shouting random things like

"How dare you hit a girl!"

"Don't ever touch Winry again"

The older boy took a chance and pushed Edward off before running away.

Ed went to Winry's sied, to make sure she was okay. She was crying, he haed it when she cired. He looked down at her scraped knee and decided.

He bent down and gently kissed her knee.

"Remember, Mom always says a kiss makes everything better"

-----------------------------------------------The end---------------------------------------------------

They were sixteen (and 15), scared, and fighting for their lives. Well, Ed and Al were. Winry not so much, but she had once again fallen into the middle of a big fight with Scar. He had to protect her no matter what. Even if it ment throwing her on his back and running like hell, until she was safe. He turned a corner into an abandoned warehouse. He set her down and she was crying. Did he ever mention how much he hated it when she cried?

"Winry, for me, for Al, for everyone else, please stay safe."

She nodded while she tried to wipe he face from the tears. Then he noticed that Scar had busted her lip when he hit her earlier.

'Damn you Scar"

He kissed her gently, as to not hurt he busted lip. He got up and headed for the door.

"Ed?" She sounded confused, sad, and happy all at once.

"Remember"

He turned to her and grinned.

"Mom always said a kiss makes everything better."

Fin.

Wowzers, I don't know if I'm following the manga or the anime but I guess it doesn't really matter that much….I hope.


End file.
